YOU ARE MY FIANCE
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: SASUNARU Couple Sasuke ditunangkan dengan Sakura, tapi dia mencintai Naruto. Naruto juga mencintai Sasuke tpi dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahukannya. jadi... bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? DLDR YAOI BOYSLOVE and other... enjoy


Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang siswa Konoha International School yang berprestasi. Hobinya dalam mengutak – atik computer membuatnya menjadi ahli yang dicari seluruh Konoha dan dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang siswa KIS yang merupakan President Council yang sangat disiplin. Seorang bangsawan dingin yang teramat kejam pada laki – laki dan tak peduli pada perempuan yang memujanya.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan wakil president yang sangat akrab dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hobinya membaca buku dan sifatnya sangat overprotektif pada Naruto yang dianggapnya adik.

Mereka bertiga adalah trio idola dari KIS yang dikenal oleh seluruh orang. Mereka sangat akrab dari kelas satu sampai saat ada masalah pasti bisa mereka selesaikan dengan baik.

"OHAYOU!" teriakan keras itu membuat Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas council menghela nafas lelah.

"kau berisik Dobe/Naru!" ucap mereka serentak saat Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lima jarinya. Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"mou Gaara! Kenapa kau ikut – ikutan si teme sih" ucapnya.

"kau mengganggu dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian dia menelusuri seisi ruangan tersebut.

 **~~YOU ARE MY FIANCE~~**

 **A NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **~ SASUNARU~**

 **By: SFN 'shiora'**

 **DLDR!and don't judge**

 **Romance,hurt/comfort, slight(cumin dikit) SasuSaku,NejiGaa, Boyslove, OOC!SasuNaru OOC!allchara**

 **Happy reading**

"ada apa Naru?" tanya Gaara yang menyadari keanehan sikap Naruto pagi ini.

Naruto mendongak ,"eh? Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Naruto balik bertanya tak mengerti.

"jangan berpura – pura tak mengerti Dobe" seru Sasuke sembari bersedekap.

Naruto mengernyit, "aku tak mengerti maksud kalian. Ah, hari ini bukankah orangtuamu akan datang Teme?" Tanya Naruto seakan mengalihkan perhatian.

Sasuke dan Gaara menghela nafas, paham betul dengan sifat Naruto. Mungkin, memang belum saatnya bagi Naruto untuk memberitahukan masalahnya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"tumbenan sekali ya? Oh apakah mereka akan mengumumkan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

Deg! Sasuke sedikit tersentak namun memilih kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Naruto menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum miris. Dia lalu menatap Gaara, "bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?"

"entahlah Naru. Seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke kan?"

Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya, "kau liat sendiri Gaara. Betapa tak pedulinya si teme itu" lapor Naruto sembari menunujuk Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau juga selesaikan tugasmu" ucap Gaara akhirnya.

"lho? Aku belum bilang ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Gaara serentak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "semua tugasku sudah selesai tadi malam" serunya sembari membentuk tanda piece dari 2 jarinya.

'hie?" seru mereka berdua kompak.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda.

"tapi tumben sekali Dobe?"

"tadi malam aku sedang di landa kebosanan. Jadi daripada aku mati kebosanan, yah… aku menyelesaikan semuanya" jelas Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke dan Gaara memutar bola mata mereka. "ya sudah, lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"aku telah melakukannya. Aku kan menghibur kalian, agar kalian tidak cepat tua karena bekerja keras terus. Liat aja kulit kaian sudah pucat. Dan matamu Gaara, matamu sudah seperti mata panda" bela Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Pletak. Secara kompak Sasuke dan Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto. Tak mempedulikan ringisan Naruto, mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka. Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Tapi kemudian, dia beranjak menuju mejanya dan memainkan laptop miliknya.

Selama 2 jam lebih yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara ketikan keyboard, goresan pena dan suara stempel. Sasuke dan Gaara saling pandang saat tak mendengar suara keyboard lagi. Mereka kompak memandang Naruto yang ternyata terlelap dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Tanpa sadar mereka tersenyum geli, "bocah ini… ternyata lebih manis kalau berdiam diri seperti ini" gumam Gaara sembari menatap wajah Naruto yang damai dan tenang. Terlihat sangat cantik, layaknya bayi polos yang baru lahir. Apalagi dengan pipinya yang chubby.

"kau naksir Naruto, Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"hmh… aku sudah mepunyai Neji. Tapi, tak dipungkiri kalau aku sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kau tau, dia punya sesuatu dalam dirinya. Yang membuat orang lain, tanpa diminta bersedia melindunginya" ucap Gaara dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke berjalan dan dengan hati – hati memindahkan tubuh Naruto ke sofa. Gaara kembali tersenyum, "kau mencintainya' itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan yang di berikan Gaara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "apa aku berhak?"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara tak mengerti. "kalau kau mencintainya… kau tinggal bilang kan? Semua orang berhak mempunyai rasa cinta" sambung Gaara saat melihat Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi gembil Naruto.

"kedatangan orantuaku nanti… kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan perjodohanku dengan Haruno" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum sendu.

"Haruno? Sakura Haruno maksudmu?"

"hn"

"tunggu… bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tak menolaknya? Kau mencintai orang lain. Dan orang tuamu berhak tau itu" ucap Gaara gusar.

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, isyarat agar Gaara memelankan volume suaranya, "kau bisa membangunkan malaikat ini Gaara" ucap Sasuke sembari memandang wajah polos Naruto.

"Sasuke… kau harus menolak perjodohan itu!"

"alasan apa yang bisa kuberikan?"

"kau mencintai Naruto. Itu cukup jadi alasannya!"

"ya. Aku mencintai Naruto. Tapi apa Naruto akan mencintaiku juga? Aku sama sekali tak tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto padaku" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Gaara terdiam, dia menatap Naruto lalu menghela nafas, "dia tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas"

"hanya itu kan? Itu sama sekali tak bisa jadi jaminan, Gaara" bantah Sasuke lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu saat Gaara tak menjawab. Gaara menghela nafas lalu kembali ke mejanya. Tak menyadari setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke menatap malas keadaan di sekitarnya. Semua orang tengah berkumpul dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan orang tuanya yang juga merupakan pemilik saham terbesar sekolah ini. Gaara tak terlihat, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Neji. Dan Naruto… Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto sejak dia pergi dari ruang Student Council. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasuke. Betapa dia sangat membenci suasana ini.

"Sasuke – kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan nada manja. Dia langsung mengamit tangan Sasuke yang langsung di hempaskan oleh empunya.

"don't touch me" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Haruno Sakura, gadis itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba terlihat imut di depan Sasuke. Namun malah mendapat dengusan kesal dari pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya itu. "ne Sasuke – kun… menurutmu apa warna merah jambu cocok untuk gaun ku nanti?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dia membiarkan gadis cerewet itu mengoceh sementara kepalanya berputar – putar mencari sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya. Kemudian dia menatap ke atap dan mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri di tepi atap. Mata onyx Sasuke membola. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Sakura yang menyuruhnya kembali ataupun orang tuanya yang berseru heran, Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap.

"dobe please. Jangan coba –coba kau lakukan itu. Please…" gumamnya dengan wajah kalut.

Brak! Naruto menatap ke pintu dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menundukkan tubuhnya. Mencoba mengatur pernafasannya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau kenapa teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia langsung berlari menerjang Naruto dan menariknya dalam pelukan posesif, "dobe! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Jangan berbuat bodoh begitu"

Naruto mengernyit, "apa maksudmu Teme?" seru Naruto heran.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Naruto tajam, "aishiteru Naruto. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Kau membuatku takut" ucapnya dengan mimic khawatir.

"pfft" Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Dobe!"

"pffft! Sasuke, kau ini bicara apa sih? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri coba? Dan… kau bilang apa tadi? Aishi…teru?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu terduduk lemas, lega. Naruto berjongkok dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sesekali matanya berkedip polos dan kembali terkekeh. "berhenti tertawa Dobe!" seru Sasuke sembari menarik tubuh Naruto ke pangkuannya.

"uwah… Teme!" seru Naruto kaget dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"hai' aishiteru Dobe" ulang Sasuke lembut di telinga Naruto.

Blush. Warna merah menutupi seluruh wajah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu dari belakang terkekeh dan menenggelamkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya. Sementara ia menyandarkan diri ke tembok. "hei Teme, bukankah kau akan bertunangan dengan Sakura?"

"kau menguping ya?"

"tidak kok. Apa kau tak mendengar pengumuman itu. Lagian menguping apa? Kapan kau bicara tentang pertunangan itu?"

"… tidak, lupakan saja"

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati wajah lelah Sasuke. Perlahan, Naruto menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan menuju ke pipinya. Lalu turun dan berhenti di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan di berikan Naruto lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke ,"aishiteru mo, Suke" gumamnya, teredam oleh dada bidang pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, "apapun yang terjadi Naruto… kupastikan pertunangan ini akan terjadi, tapi bukan dengan gadis norak itu. Che aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia masih perawan. Pokoknya pertunangan ini hanya akan terjadi kalau kaulah yang menjadi pasanganku. Itu sumpahku… Naru" janji Sasuke dalam hatinya dan kembali mendekap Naruto dengan posesif.

"ne, teme…"

"hm?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang datang dan orang tuamu juga akan muncul. Kemudian pertunangan resmi kalian akan terjadi" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak menatap langit dan menerawang. Sedetik kemudian seulas senyum mesum tercipta di wajahnya, "kau mau ikuti rencanaku Naruto?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto merinding, merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah di rasakannya. Dia mendongak dan langsung bersemu saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens, "a…apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab melainkan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Naruto menutup matanya, menagantipasi saat Sasuke akan mencium bibirnya. Tak adanya pergerakan membuat Naruto bingun. Dia membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget. Sasuke langsung menciumnya dalam sembari terus menatap iris sapphirenya dengan lembut.

Naruto bergerak, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kepala mereka bergerak untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara iris mereka saling bertatapan dengan penuh cinta. Tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan diri.

Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke membelai ringan nipplenya dari pakaiannya. Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menginvasi goa lembab milik kesayangannya itu. Dansa antar lidah terjadi, seakan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Wajah Naruto semakin merah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

"Sasuke/Otouto/Sasuke – kun" seruan kaget saat decitan pintu terbuka membuat mereka memisahkan diri. Terlihat Sakura menutup mulutnya, sementara matanya berkaca – kaca. Dia terlihat sangat syok. Sementara di sampingnya, seorang wanita dewasa berwajah lembut dan seorang pria paruh baya berwajah kaku dan dingin memandangnya tak percaya. Dan seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke dengan tanda lahir di kedua sisi wajahnya menatap dengan pandangan geli dan bangga.

"hn" sahut Sasuke, sementara Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Saat 3 orang lainnya masih melongo, pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu mendekat. Dia mengacak – acak rambut raven adiknya itu, "kau ini! Kalau mau berbuat begitu harusnya di tempat yang lebih special dong! Lihat kekasihmu itu. Jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya bisa bahaya kan otouto"

"Itachi – nii!" seru Naruto dengan wajah seranum tomat.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu mengacak – acak rambut Naruto. Dia menatap ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "well, kurasa ada 2 orang dewasa yang butuh penjelasan dan seorang perempuan yang butuh kepastian, Sasuke"

"hn. Aku tau Aniki" ucap Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mereka berdiri. Sementara Itachi berdiri di belakang mereka. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat di tatap dengan deathglare legendaris Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" panggil wanita dewasa itu dengan lembut. Dia berjalan mendekati anaknya dan Naruto. Lalu menatap Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, "Fugaku! Hentikan deathglare-mu itu. Kau membuat calon menantuku ketakutan" seru Wanita itu tegas.

"Mikoto/Ba-san/Kaa-san?" seruan semua orang tak di acuhkannya.

Dia menatap Naruto lembut. "siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto, dia membelai rambut jabrik Naruto yang cukup panjang.

"Na…Namikaze Naruto desu, Ba-chan" jawab Naruto dengan ragu. Meskipun tak menutupi rasa senang di suaranya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

" Namikaze? Kau putra Minato, yellow flash?" seru Fugaku kaget.

Naruto mendongak, lalu mengangguk. "hai'. Apa Oji-chan mengenal Tou-chan?" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"tentu saja Naru-chan! MinaKushi adalah sahabat kami saat SMA. Tapi kami kehilangan kontak dengan mereka saat mereka memutuskan pindah ke Sunagakure. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Fugaku histeris. Menghilangkan image dingin dan kakunya tadi.

"Ji-san/Tou-san?" seruan tak percaya datang dari 2 orang berbeda. Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menatap tak mengerti pada Fugaku.

"apa?" tanya Fugaku cuek. Dia menatap Naruto. "jadi Naru-chan?"

"eung~…" Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan… sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu Ji-chan" jawab Naruto pelan.

Mata Fugaku dan Mikoto membola. Mereka memeluk Naruto erat. "oh maafkan kami. Andai kami tau kabar itu lebih cepat. Kau pasti akan baik – baik saja Naru-chan" ucap Mikoto sedih.

Mata Naruto berkedip polos, "ah daijobou Ba-chan, Ji-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"nah, kurasa Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu. Atau mengganti orang yang jadi tunangan Sasuke"

"lho! Tak bisa begitu Nii-san! Aku tak rela dan tak setuju!" seru Sakura marah.

"oh. Benar juga. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal kalau kau sudah punya kekasih Sasuke? Kami takkan menerima lamaran Kizashi kalau begitu" ucap Fugaku sembari menatap heran pada putra bungsunya itu.

"ya sudah batalkan saja. Lagipula kan pertunangan itu belum resmi" sahut Mikoto santai.

"Ba-san mana bisa begitu! Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun! Aku tak mau pertunangan ini dibatalkan!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"lalu? Sasuke tak mencintaimu" sahut Itachi malas. Naruto menggingit bibir dalamnya, menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura yang merah berasap. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah murka.

"baiklah… ayo kembali ke bawah. Kaa-san tidak sabar untuk mengubah nama Naruto menjadi Uchiha Naruto" seru Mikoto bersemangat seakan tak terjadi apa –apa sebelumnya. Dia menyeret Naruto ke bawah, Fugaku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

"hei aniki…"

"huh?"

"aku tak menyangka ini yang akan terjadi" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"lalu Kau mengharapkan apa? Akan ada drama percintaan yang lebay? Kau membangkang orang tuamu dan pergi kawin lari dengan Naruto begitu?" sahut Itachi dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke mendengus lalu memukul kepala Itachi kasar, "kau pikir kami kucing hah?" bentaknya.

Itachi meringis dan mengelus sayang kepalanya yang kena geplakan cinta dari adik tersayangnya itu. "aku kan hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di perkiraanmu saja" gerutunya.

"hn. Tapi serius Aniki. Aku tak menyangkanya sama sekali"

"well, apa kau tidak tau kalau Kaa-san itu Fujoshi? Wajar saja dia begitu senang. Apalagi sejak kecil , mereka memang berniat menjodohkan kalian. Dan tou-san itu… sebenanrnya memang tidak menyukai Haruno itu." jelas Itachi sembari menatap orang tuanya yang tersenyum lembut mendengarkan celotehan Naruto.

"hm… syukurlah" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"NANI?" seruan menggelegar itu terdegar dari ruangan student Council. Pletak! "adudududuh Ittai' Gaa-chan"

"kau berisik Neji" balas Gaara sebal. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawa. Sementara Sasuke mendengus.

"jadi… sekarang kami tinggal menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian saja kan? 2 tahun lagi?"

"umh Gaara!" seru Naruto dengan wajah bersemu.

"1,5 tahun lagi" ralat Sasuke santai.

Mata Neji melotot, "kau serius Sasuke? Bahkan saat itu kalian baru saja lulus!"

"buat apa lama – lama pacaran? Lagipula orang tuaku sudah tak sabar punya cucu" balas Sasuke.

"uhuk!" Gaara tersedak teh yang diminumnya. Dia menatap pada Naruto yang menunduk memainkan jari – jarinya gugup. "itu serius Naru?"

"umh" angguk Naruto malu – malu. Gaara dan kekasihnya saling pandang.

"well, congrats then" ucap Neji akhirnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk, sementara Sasuke menatap pada Neji dan Gaara bergantian.

"jadi, kurasa kalian akan segera menyusul kami kan?"

"Sasuke!" seru Gaara dengan wajah bersemu. Sementara Neji menatap ke arah yang sembarangan, menghindari tatapan menggoda Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "kurasa itu jawabannya ya" ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu pada Gaara. Lalu mereka menunduk salah tingkah.

Tawa lepas terdengar dari Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. "baiklah kurasa kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, Naruto"

"eung~" angguk Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Mencium penuh cinta bibir kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan penonton menikmati kemesraan mereka.

 **THE END**

Oh yeah…

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini hadiah bagi reader yang menanti ff Syie. #plak! Kaya ada yang peduli aja.

Oke, last thanks to all and sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
